gupfandomcom-20200214-history
OVA 5
The fifth OVA episode "Snow War!" "Sunō Wō!" (スノー ウォー ! ) is a special episode that aired on May 28, 2013. It takes place chronologically during the ceasefire in Episode 9. Plot Whilst the Ooarai Girls Academy Sensha-dō Team are cornered inside a church, Miho sends out scouts to perform reconnaissance of Pravda's positions. The OVA follows the scouting run of Yukari Akiyama and Erwin. Beginning their journey, Yukari and Erwin pass the time by singing 'Yuki no Shingun ', a Japanese Military Marching Tune. They walk until Erwin's feet begin to suffer from the cold temperatures, wherein they stop and Yukari unveils her survival gear that she carries around. Whilst Erwin's feet warm up, the two discuss the ways that soldiers from different world militaries keep themselves warm. As they travel further, a heavy snowstorm hits, so Yukari digs out a snow cave where the two take shelter. Whilst waiting out the blizzard, they talk about their equipment, and relish the first time they can use their army-paraphernalia in a real-life situation. Back at the Ooarai camp, Miho Nishizumi sees the weather worsening and worries about the wellbeing of the scouts she has sent out. However, Saori Takebe and Hana Isuzu bring up Yukari's excellent survival skills and the safety gear that she always carries around with her. They also assure Miho that Mako Reizei, who is part of the other patrol group along with Midoriko Sono, is actually a very level-headed person, so the scouts should be perfectly safe. Back out in the field, Yukari and Erwin leave the cave and head back towards the Ooarai position. En route, they locate the Pravda flag tank, a T-34/76, and the KV-2. Instead of taking the long way around, Yukari spots a set of Pravda commanders' jackets hanging outside a shack, and decides to break through. Using the Pravda uniforms, Yukari and Erwin pose as upperclassmen and infiltrate the Pravda lines. Yukari meets with a Pravda first-year student named Nina, who is shovelling snow by the KV-2, and initiates some idle chatter. In the process of the discussions, Nina reveals that Katyusha is sleeping, and that the battle-plan for the KV-2 is to act as rearguard and ambush any Ooarai tanks that attempt to rush the T-34. Yukari and Erwin bid farewell, escaping just before the more suspicious Alina appears out of the KV-2 asking who they are. As the snowstorm begins to pick up again, the two Ooarai girls arrive back at the church with their intel. Characters Introduced *Nina (Seen on screen, not named) *Alina (Seen on screen, not named) Trivia *The instrumental version of 'Yuki no Shingun' is the theme song of Chi-Ha-Tan Academy. *Erwin mentions that during the "Battle of Zauber" German preparations were delayed due to their boots. However, there wasn't any battle named like that during World War 2, as Zauber means Magic in German. *The comment on Yukari Akiyama's survival skills is a reference to OVA 2. *It is revealed that it was Yukari Akiyama who brought the cocoa that kept the Ooarai crews warm during the bad weather. *Erwin and Yukari carry binoculars to observe the Pravda positions from afar. By comparison, Mako Reizei and Midoriko Sono were both able to identify tanks with the naked eye. This is a reference to how Mako and Sodoko both have 20/10 vision, a fact that was revealed during the main episode. *It is revealed that the KV-2 is Katyusha's favourite tank due to its tall profile. *In the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! it is revealed that Katyusha and Nonna, during a strategy review of the match, later discovered that Nina had divulged their strategy and flag tank's location to Yukari, much to the chagrin of the first-year pupil. *The ending sequence features Anteater Team in their Type 3 Chi-Nu and Leopon Team riding the Tiger (P). *While Erwin and Yukari are in the snow "cave," Yukari addresses Erwin as "Captain Kanda," leading to a brief dialogue that doesn't seem to have anything to do with their mission. A 1977 movie about the 1902 Hakkōda Mountains disaster included a Captain Kanda, so presumably this part of their conversation is a quote from the movie. (In Episode 9, Oryou mentions the Hakkōda Mountains Incident.) These mountains are in Aomori Prefecture ... which is Pravda's home prefecture. *Yukari calls Erwin "Generalfeldmarschall" (field marshal) which was Rommel's rank. Gallery snow war 1.png|Erwin and Yukari snow war 2.png|Performing recon snow war 3.png|Always prepared snow war 4.png|Taking shelter in a cave snow war 5.png|Worrying about the scout teams snow war 6.png|Impersonating the enemy Nina.jpg|Nina enjoying Yukari's cocoa snow war 7.png|Gathering intel undercover snow war 8.png|"Who were those girls?" snow war 9.png|Making an escape snow war 10.png|Reporting back at camp Category:Episodes Category:OVA